The 3 lives of Finn the Human
by White-wolf-Purple-eyes
Summary: Finn's life has changed as a result of Billy's interference and Jake dying. You drawn in yet? good. Finn transitions between three different worlds in which he is with either PB, FP, or Marceline and has to choose which one to be with. So far: PB has nearly died, as has FP, and Marceline is ***. Whoops, guess you'll just have to find out about that one. FinnxPB FinnxFP FinnxMarcy.
1. Chapter 1

**First story, hope you like it**

**don't worry if you don't follow at first, it'll become clear in a sec**

**Sorry to let you down, but I don't own Adventure Time**

"My king" "huh..." "my king! Wake up husband" Finn opened his eyes to see a smiling pink princess bubblegum trying to wake him up. "What is your ruling my king? Let the man live or send him to the dungeons for the rest of his life?" Finn saw a man in with long white hair and purple eyes in cuffs on the floor in the great hall of the candy kingdom. The man was staring him straight in the eyes, expressionless and unmoving. _ Whats going on? Why am I here? Did PB just call me king? _"My king! We need a decision now!" "um... let him live" the banana guards removed the man's cuffs. He nodded, then left. "That was a most wise decision my king" said a smirking PB. "uh PB? Why do you keep calling me your king?" Finn felt very odd. He looked down and saw magnificently fancy robes and jewelry. He looked around and saw he was sitting in the high throne! _What happened? _"Because silly! We've been married for two years! I swear we need to find something to keep you from falling asleep during the trials... " PB began rambling on about caffeine and energy supplements. Finn couldn't remember a thing. _Two years? Married to PB? Whats going on? _Finn began making his way to his usual guest room for when he stays at the candy castle when he was stopped by peppermint butler "king Finn! Where are you going? Its time for dinner!" he began softly pushing Finn towards the dinning hall. "Hurry king Finn! Hurry!" Finn reached the long table and sat down to the right of PB, as was his usual dinner seat. "My king? What are you doing? Your supposed to be at the head" PB pointed down all the way to the chair at the end of the table. "Oh yeah... sorry..." as Finn made his way to the end he scratched his head. His hair felt soft and shorter than usual. _My hair! _Finn felt his head only to find his trademark hat missing! Only to be replaced by a large golden crown. _Hang on, I need to figure this out..._

"Eat your soup honey!" a soft voice spoke. "Okay flame princess... Flame princess!" Finn looked around, he was back in his usual clothes. He and Flame princess were sitting on a blanket on the cliff her home was on. It was sunset and there were picnic supplies scattered around the blanket. "Yeah Finn its me!" Flame princess laughed that cute laugh that Finn adored. Then shoved a spoon of hot soup in his mouth. Finn spit it out and took a big swig of water from the canteen next to him. "I guess you don't like the soup?" Flame princess was giggling softly to herself as Finn searched for more water. "No! Its good, just a little hot is all." "Two years together and you still cant remember that heat shield?" Finn gave FP a strange look as she put the black ring that was hanging on a chain around Finn's neck on his finger. The heat that was terrorizing Finn's mouth was gone. Along with the residual heat from FP. He saw a slight blue glow emanating from himself. _What the math is going on here?! _"Silly boy" FP said as she moved in to kiss Finn. He felt warmth. Not from FP, but in himself. He can finally kiss the girlfriend he had these feelings for, of which he couldn't even begin to describe. He felt her lips, cold as ice. _Wait, ice?_

"That's all you got hero? Usually by now you'd have your tongue down my throat and be feeling me up" said Marceline, a naughty grin on her face and forked tongue poking out her mouth as Finn pulled away. "Oh your not getting away that easily hero boy" Marceline said as she picked Finn up and tossed him on her couch. _Her couch? I thought this was supposed to be hard as a brick?_ _How much have I used this couch?_Thought Finn as he sunk in to it. Marceline sat in Finn's lap with a devilish grin "give me all you got Hero"

**There you go, my first story here, hope you like it.**

**I'll be updating probably every weekend. Leave a review or two on your way out, k?**

**Side note. It is not going to be based off the "King Worm" episode any more**

**Also, I've got a poll set up so you can vote on who Finn should end with, hint: it might influence my decision**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was bored and thought I should get started on this, get a few more followers so I can take brakes**

**No More King Worm**

**Keep givin me your awesome feedback**

**Follow and review me and I might message you**

**Alright, enough ass kissing. Story time**

"Marceline what are you doing? Stop!" Finn was scared to say the least. Marceline got floated off his lap, she looked pissed. "Whats wrong Finn? Am I not attractive enough for you any more? Is that it? You think I'm ugly!" Finn didn't know what to do, he was stunned by Marceline's sudden insecurity. "Ugh, I'm out of here!" Marceline grabbed her bass and flew out the door. _Wow_. "WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Finn screamed to the heavens. Finn put his head in his hands and just sat like that for a long time. He couldn't understand. _Why is this happening? What happened to Flame Princess?_ Frustrated and confused, Finn decided to look around. On a table by the couch he saw a picture of him and Marceline. They were on a stage, Finn singing and Marceline playing her bass floating over a crowd of people_. Why don't I remember this?_ Finn walked around only to find more pictures of him and Marceline at concerts, with the other famous bands of Ooo, all kinds of strange lands and kingdoms, her carrying Finn over the ocean, Finn was lost in the pictures of him and the girl he... _Am I dating Marceline? _The more he saw the pictures of him and Marceline, the more a feeling inside him grew. He made his way upstairs to Marceline's bedroom. It was the only thing Finn remembered. Bathroom to the left, recording equipment in the corner, bed, and a closet to his right. There was a picture on the table with the recording equipment, it was just Marceline this time. She was floating in the sky, with just the moon behind her. Her face didn't show joy, she didn't have a grin, her eyes were closed and her mouth was just slightly open. She was leaning back as one might in a recliner. She looked peaceful, she looked innocent, she looked... Beautiful. _But I'm with Flame Princess, I cant... _Finn was confused, he felt so passionate about Flame Princess, but the same feeling he has when hes around her is back. Along with nagging in the back of his head. "Finn, I'm back" he heard Marceline enter meekly. "Marceline I'm-"

"Your what Finn?" asked a tender voiced Flame Princess. "I'm... so glad to see you!" Finn awkwardly recovered. _Again with this?_ He and FP were in the tree house, sitting on the couch. FP had her head on his chest with his arms around her, she was looking up at him. All Finn could do was star into her bottomless, shinning black eyes. That feeling was back. He didn't care that the tree house wasn't on fire, he didn't care about the improbability of the whole situation, the only thing he cared about was the distance between ha and Flame Princess' lips. And that was about to be gone too. Her lips were warm, not cold like Marceline's. They held the kiss for what seemed like a thousand years.

"What was that for, my king?"

_No..._

**There you go**

**Like I said, no more king worm**

**This feels really good to finally write, I've had this story in my head for like a month**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Mission complete**

**I might do more later, I will do more next weekend**


	3. Chapter 3

**I cant stay way**

**thanks for the follows**

**thanks for the favorites**

**don't forget the poll**

**enjoy**

_Why cant I just be with a girl? _Finn was starting to tear up. Bubblegum gave him a worried look, "is something wrong my king?" Finn stifled his tears and looked up at her pink worried face. Truth is, Finn still has feelings for her, no matter how much he wanted her gone, he wanted her back. Princess Bubblegum was his first love, and always will be, but he found another girl... or two. "Nothing, I just..." Finn looked confused, "I'm going for a walk." "Okay, be careful. I don't know what the kingdom would do without you." PB gave Finn an unsure smile, but he didn't really care. Thats PB for you, always about whats best for the kingdom. But there were bigger things than he and PB's current relationship. Finn found some semi-adventure worthy clothes in his huge wardrobe of royal apparel, a polo and some slacks. _Would it kill anyone to get some t-shirts in this place?_ Finn thought on his way out of the Candy Kingdom. He didn't know where he was going, but he eventually made it to a cliff that seemed familiar to him. _I know this place! Its where FP's house is! _But as he looked around, he couldn't find a sign of her, or her eternally flaming home. There wasn't any sign of fire any where. "Whats going on here?" Finn was very frustrated. "Maybe I can answer that."

**Cliff hanger at a cliff, what could be better?**

**Had to write something, I'll try for new stuff as soon as I can**

**Don't forget to check out "Nights by The Tree"**

**Follow/favorite**

**You will be rewarded**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back baby**

**This story is about to get complicated**

**Enjoy!**

"Maybe I can answer that," said a tall blue man with red hair and a beard. "Billy! Whats going on here? Why is everything jumping around?" Finn was both relieved and scared. "I'm sick of you never making a decision between something, and its horrible for you to string these three great ladies along. So I cast a spell, you have to pick someone and genuinely fall in love, not a moment of passion. But find who you truly love after all." Billy looked pissed. This only confused Finn more, "what do you mean string them along? I'm with Flame Princess!" "Are you!" Billy got up in Finn's bread and butter. "Because it looks to me like you were just kissing the vampire and the candy girl!" Finn reeled back from Billy, but recovered and yelled back "Yeah but that's your fault! You and that stupid spell is jacking everything up!" Billy pushed Finn to the ground "Listen boy, if you keep that tone I'm gonna jack you up. You say you want to be a hero, and the best way to bring peace to Ooo is to finally make a decision and stop stirring up trouble with your love rectangle." Billy stood up straight and turned around. "I'll check on you in a month." And with that, Billy the Hero was gone. Finn was still laying in the ground, stunned by the transaction that had just gone on. "But... I'm with Flame Princess... aren't I?" He thought back to what PB, Marceline, and FP had said "_Two years..."_ _Something must have happened two years ago! _Finn got up and began his walk back to the candy kingdom.

"Hey Peppermint Butler, what happened two years ago?" Finn asked when he saw the little servant walking around the castle, doing one of his many duties. "Oh King Finn that's a simple one, you-"

"Played with me at that awesome concert in the goblin kingdom. Don't you remember?" Finished Marceline. Finn looked around, they were sitting under a tree at sundown, Marceline's head in Finn's lap, looking up at him. Finn had his back to the tree and Marceline was laying sideways. She looked up at him expectantly with her pale gray eyes. "Of course." Finn gave a weak smile, he was still shaken up from his exchange with Billy. Marceline got her playful grin going and said "And I remember what you really liked from that night," as she sat up and started kissing Finn. It felt, wrong. Finn felt bad about it now. _How would PB and FP feel?_ And then he knew

A tongue made its way into Finn's mouth, but not a long forked one, and chewy candy one. Finn opened his eyes for a second to see PB straddling his crotch in her royal bedroom. _Holy cow._ Finn thought for just a second, then gladly accepted PB's delicious candy tongue. Finn had been wanting to do this for years, and now he finally was! But Finn didn't really care at the moment, he was a little distracted. PB pulled away with a strange and very rare devilish smile. "I know what you want, my king." Princess Bubblegum said as she removed a large concert shirt. _Hey, Marceline has something like those too!_

**Don't worry, that's where the dirtiness ends**

**Follow, Favorite, REVIEW**

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter, how bout Billy being a jerk? Finn liking making out with PB? My withholding of what happened two years ago?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey,**

**How you been?**

**Cool, cool, anyway... I'm back!**

**I finally quit Borderlands 2 for 5 minutes to write this!**

**Jk, I came back because everyone who read this said it was amazing**

**(give or take a guest or two)**

**In true "me" style...**

**Here you go**

The next thing Finn knew, he was laying in bed naked and sweaty next to an also naked Flame Princess. He lifted the blanket up. _She has them too?! _He was about to let the blanket down when he thought _Oh glob! This is gonna catch on fire!_ Finn ripped the blanket away and threw it out the window. FP woke up to see Finn naked and getting buckets of water. "Ugh... Finn it's too early for this, what are you doing anyway?" She looked down and realized the blanket was gone and she was just laying in their bed naked. "What happened to the blanket?!" Finn turned, he was freaking out. "Quick! Get out before you burn the place down!" Flame Princess face-palmed and walked over to Finn. "Glob, don't you remember the shield we got for the house? I think you're a little young for dementia, so short of that whats going on Finn?" He looked at her. The beautiful fire elemental was standing, hands on her hips, butt-naked in the middle of Finn's room and nothing was catching on fire. "I wish I knew." Finn mumbled to himself as he began dumping buckets of water out the bathroom window. FP yawned, "I'm going to make breakfast-" "What would you like?" Finished Marceline. Finn was sitting up in what was apparently their bed. "Um... Bacon... and some pancakes would be pretty math." He smiled as Marceline floated downstairs. Even though she couldn't even eat them, Marceline was famous for her pancakes. Finn put on some give-up-on-life-pants, a t-shirt, and went downstairs for breakfast. Marceline was humming to herself as she cooked for Finn, who casually sat on a stool behind the counter that led from the kitchen to the living room. "So, Marcy..." "Yeah Finn?" She replied happily. "What do you want to do today?" _Billy said I have to pick a girl, so I might as well go out with them. _Truth was, Finn liked Marceline and FP quite a bit, and even still had feelings for PB, so this was going to be a difficult choice. "How about we go out? Its been a while, and heat signature two is out. I could really use some time away from the studio." "Yeah, totes." Finn was excited to be going out with Marceline, even though there was a pit inside that said this was wrong and to be faithful to FP. But that ship kinda sailed a while ago.

A few hours and jumps between the three girls later and Finn was ready for date night, with all of them. For PB, they were going to see an opera, Finn hated the idea but PB said they could do whatever he wanted next time. For Marceline, they were going to dinner then _Heat Signature 2: the sequel_. And for FP, they were going hiking, Flame Princess had really came to love nature when she was finally let out of the lamp apparently.

Finn was in his trademarked outfit of blue short-shorts, blue t-shirt, and his white hat at Marceline's house, waiting for her to get ready. When she finally made her way downstairs, Finn couldn't believe his eyes. She was in a short purple dress, black stockings, with purple heels. _Slamacow... _"Well," she said with a smile and a giggle, "what do you think?" Finn was practically drooling. "H-h... hot." Marceline floated over, wiped some drool off Finn's face, and gave him a kiss. "Smooth." She took his arm and they headed out of the house.

Finn and PB began making their way to the Candy Kingdom's event hall. Surprisingly to Finn, it was actually pretty packed. Because they were king and queen, PB and Finn got to skip waiting in line to get into the show and were escorted to box seats. The event hall was, of course, made of candy and extremely colorful. After about half an hour of Finn and Princess Bubblegum waiting in awkward silence as they watched the seats fill, the show began. The candles were put out and the crowd hushed.

Then the loud sounds of nature and night filled Finn's ears as he and Flame Princess made their way along a trail up a mountain, hand in hand. Finn was back in his regular clothes, but FP was wearing red and yellow cargo shorts and a red tank top. Finn wondered how she wasn't burning down the entire forest but then noticed a ring with a black stone that seemed like the one his ring was made of. He and FP kept a steady pace going up the mountain, pointing out all the cool wildlife they saw. Eventually they got tired and decided to make a fire and chill in a clearing. Finn piled some wood in the center of their temporary camp and got a log for he and FP to sit on. Flame Princess lit the pile while Finn was grabbing marshmallows and looking for some sticks to cook them on. In a few minutes they were sitting on the log, FP resting against Finn, roasting their marshmallows and listening to the nature that surrounded them. Finn didn't care that he would have to pick between the tree girls, all he cared about at the moment was how peaceful it was. It could have been Marceline or PB resting against him instead of FP, and Finn would still be happy. He loved them, he loved them all

**There you go, hope you liked it**

**There's my return to "3 lives"**

**I'll post a new chapter sometime this weekend**

**Feels great to be a part of the Ooo Review :)**

**Review, Follow, Favorite**

**Don't forget to vote on who you think Finn should end up with on my poll! (you can find it on my profile)**

**Time to rock out to some Frank Zappa and sip Dr. Pepper**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aw, look at Finn bein all affectionate and stuff**

**Anyway here's more romance**

**More or less**

Next thing he knew, Finn was asleep on the log next to Flame Princess, happy and warm next to the fire. Only to be elbowed in the ribs by PB. "My king!" She whisper yelled, "you need to stay awake!" Her voice got a little quieter, "Do you realize the image you're showing by falling asleep in front of the entire candy kingdom?" PB was about to start scolding the reluctant king, until she was shushed by the couple in the box next to theirs. Finn leaned over, "Sorry!" He yelled to them. The entire audience of the opera shushed him. Finn slouched back into his seat, feeling sorry for how embarrassed PB must be. The candy princess had her head in her hands, Finn could practically feel the heat that must be emanating from the bright blush on her pink cheeks. He couldn't help but laugh. "Just go back to sleep..." PB finished with a sigh. Eventually, Finn was able to stifle his laughter and watch the show. It was long-winded and he couldn't understand what language the people were singing in, but he liked the little horned helmets the people were wearing and thought the over acting was pretty funny. At intermission, Peppermint Butler brought up some food. The platter he brought had all sorts of delicious things, fruits, cake, pies, ice cream, and...

Strawberries! He and Marceline were standing in a huge field of strawberries and picked a nice clearing to sit down and begin their dinner. Finn laid out a white blanket, candles, and some sugar. He and Marceline laid down, side by side, legs stretched out in front of them and resting on their arms and began eating. Conveyer belt style. Marceline picked a strawberry, sucked the red out, then gave the juicy left overs to Finn. Being the devilishly creative girl Marceline is, she figured out how to do the whole process with only her tongue. Finn didn't mind. Not even when Marceline got on top of him and they just started making out, even though Finn was actually starving. Marceline got the idea to introduce one of the little red triangles of deliciousness into their kisses every now and then so the poor boy wouldn't die of hunger. Once they had their fill, the couple started walking toward the outdoor theater where the people of Ooo went to watch movies. They took their seats on the top of the semi-truck turned projector and the flick began. Marceline and Finn stayed through the credits to see if there was a little thing at the end to allude to another sequel. After the ominous *bleep* of a heat signature faded away, they began walking home, hand in hand. "Hey Finn?"

"Yeah Flame Princess?" Finn was getting good at not reacting to the jumps. Flame Princess stopped him and grabbed both his hands. "Thanks for a great time tonight." She said with a smile. Finn smiled back, "no problem. It was great for me too." They hugged. "Finn?" "Yeah?" "I love you." "I..."

**Thought I'd just cliffhanger that for you, so if you liked it now you have to follow!**

**Muhahahaha**

**Follow even if you didn't so I can pm you and get your hate mail!**

**Favorite**

**Don't forget to Review and vote on the poll for who you want Finn to be with**

**Check out the Ooo Review, there's some pretty good stories on there.**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to all my awesome author-y friends on here, Moonstar1046, The MasterHama, and BoredUnicorn. You're all great and I hope you think its worth it staying up till 2 a.m. To hear about my bats*** crazy ideas**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, its Monday so I thought this might cheer you up**

**Enjoy**

"I...Uh... I..." Finn felt strongly for the three girls, but he could never actually admit it. _I guess this is what Billy was talking about._ He was frustrated and disappointed. Both in himself. He cant even own up to telling the girl he loves his true feelings, but then again he also loves Marceline and more or less PB, and he couldn't forsake them! And for once, Billy's spell came in handy.

Finn and PB were walking back to the dauntingly cute candy castle. It was raining, but Peppermint Butler was holding an extremely tall umbrella so the king and queen wouldn't get wet. _Oh thank Glob!_ Finn breathed a sigh of relief, which the princess took for boredom. "Don't worry my king, we wont ever go again." Finn looked up at the tall candy princess. "Especially after this night..." She said, looking disappointed. "I'm sorry prin- err... my queen." That felt odd coming off of Finn's tongue, "I just wanted to have some fun with you, that we can both enjoy." Finn smiled a toothy grin at her, and she smiled back. That look of youth and fun always got her smiling. "Here, how bout this?" Finn took PB's hand and ran out into the castle gardens. It was pouring rain, there were puddles of candy and sugar everywhere, and Princess Bubblegum couldn't have been having more fun. They ran, splashed, and enjoyed acting like little kids again, at lest for a little while. Eventually Peppermint Butler got the guards to come and escort them back in before they got sick. In one last childish act of defiance, Finn and PB climbed a tree and kissed before the guards began chopping it down. Half way through, they dropped out of the tree. They happy couple of monarchs laughed their way into the castle and all the way upstairs. They were sniggering by the time they started changing into their pajamas, and catching their breath when they got into bed. Peppermint Butler gave them sleeping aids and they were out like lights.

Finn felt a cold finger tracing his spine and scars. _That dirty vampire just cant get enough. _"I know you're awake hero, I can hear your pulse." Finn flipped over in the king bed to see Mareline's gray eyes staring into his. She hugged him. "I cant fall asleep." She whispered. "Why not?" Finn didn't know why he bothered asking, they were probably just going to end up making out again. "The dream." The vampire queen answered. _The dream?_ Since Finn's supposedly been with Marceline for two years, he expertly played it off as if he knew. "Tell me about it." So freakin' smooth. Marceline said how she was a little girl, and she was woken up by her mom and dad arguing. She made her way down a hallway, clutching Hambo, walking towards the brightly lit room where the yelling was coming from. Next thing she new, Marceline's mom scooped her off the ground and was taking her through a portal. Marceline looked back to see Hunson sitting in a chair crying. Marceline's mom dumped her on the ground in the strange land and said she'd be right back. But she never came. "I never even knew her name..." Marceline was crying by the time she finished the story of her dream. "She just... abandoned me!" Marceline let out a large sob. "She didn't Marceline," She looked into Finn's eyes, "She loved you..." Marceline smiled. "I love you."

Flame Princess smiled.

**That felt great to write**

**This is the only point in the story where the jumps skipped time, no more, never again. Time travel sucks**

**Also, this was kinda bugging me: If you say "It should just be about ." then you're stupid. The premise of the story is Finn deciding between the three girls, and in the end he will decide. Either enjoy the story and vote for who you want (or send hate mail, whatevs), or go find a ff about just one of the girls.**

**God. (Don't even criticize me for that)**

**Anyway**

**Review, Follow, Favorite**

**New chapter either tomorrow or soon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey**

**Sorry it took so long, I was washing off some stupid**

**Most of you fans are awesome, but then there are the people that message me saying "Hey get rid of Marceline and PB."**

**No**

**The story is about all three of the girls**

**Deal with it**

**Your votes decide who Finn ends up with**

**I could HATE the person you all end up choosing, but I'll still do it no matter what**

**Because that's how I roll**

**I don't own "Doing fine" by The Heavy**

**Enjoy**

Her smile was warm. No matter how cheesy it sounded, how over used it probably was, Flame Princess's smile was warm. And that got Finn smiling too. He smiled the whole walk back to the tree house. And FP too, until she saw what was waiting outside. A long serpentine and horned horse with a palette of rainbow. Or in Finn terms, Lady Rainicorn. She was sitting down and looked very miserable. When Finn and FP reached her, Lady did something very strange. She was yelling at the couple, crying, and sending beams of color everywhere. "Get out of here Lady! We've told you before its not our fault! Billy did it!" Finn's fiery flame (as in love interest) yelled right back. This only got Lady Rainicorn more worked up. "Jake died two years ago! Leave us alone!" That was a punch to the tenders. Finn could hide his emotions though, it helped. Finn tuned out while FP yelled at the sobbing and thrashing rainicorn. "_Jake died" _Was the only thing going through Finn's mind. He saw Lady crying, but pictures of Jake were flashing by his eyes. Lady flew away in tears, so FP grabbed Finn's hand and dragged him inside. Entranced, Finn walked to the couch and plopped down on the cushions. Flame Princess was pissed and stood around for a minute, trying to calm down. She glanced over, saw Finn's soul-searchy state, and sat down next to him. Once he finally noticed her, Finn gave FP a hug. "Finn... I thought you were over it..." She spoke softly, then stifled a cry of pain as Finn began to sob. Eventually, Finn cried himself to sleep on the couch, clinging to Flame Princess.

He woke with Marceline clinging to him, shrouded by shiny blackness. Her midnight hair was practically a second blanket, it covered most of her side of the bed! She must have noticed Finn and began opening her gray eyes. Two blandly colorless eyes that showed so much emotion, so much history. She noticed Finn was tearing up. "What's wrong Finn?" He held the tears back, he had to stay strong for Marceline. "Jake..." Marceline thought for a minute, not sure how to handle one of Finn's problems. "Here, follow me." She took Finn's hand and led him downstairs to her bass. "This song has helped me before, when one of my best friends died."

"Now you got no one to run to  
You bang upon my door  
I know things that might not hurt you  
And things that will for sure  
The words so well rehearsed  
Pretend to sound original  
I don't see your eyes when you talk

Please don't say you love me  
Leave me, don't fuck with my mind  
Try to understand like you're a good friend of mine  
Cause I'm doing fine, yes I am  
I'm doing...

Your actions give me boredoms  
And I don't need a silencer  
I got more sense than a wheel  
Don't think that I'm fool for you  
It's like X-ray  
When you press play to the songs that I heard before  
You know you should see your face when you perform  
Talking `bout the future is in my eyes  
And blinking out  
I knew you before lies  
Talking `bout the future is in my eyes

Please don't say you love me  
Leave me, don't fuck with my mind  
Try to understand like you're a good friend of mine  
Cause I'm doing fine, yes I am  
I'm doing fine like a heart of the grain  
I'm doing fine like I said when you rang  
I'm doing fine, yes I am

Forget about the love you lost  
Forget about the love you lost  
Forget about the love you lost"

"Thank you." Finn hugged Marceline. He still hurt, but it did help. "One day we'll find Billy, and you can get back at him."

**I know I didn't elaborate fully, that's next chapter**

**Lemme know what you thought of the chapter**

**I will not change the story if you ask, the three girls are staying until the end**

**I don't care if you want to kill me for making Finn have a relationship with PB, FP, and Marceline in the same story.**

**It's the point of the story**

**Keep reviewing**

**VOTE**

**The story depends on voting**

**Follow**

**Favorite**


	9. Chapter 9

**So**

**I'm going to explain this again**

**You have to VOTE on the POLL set up on my PROFILE on WHO YOU THINK FINN SHOULD END UP WITH**

**I WONT decide it, YOU HAVE TO VOTE**

**To the person that keeps guest reviewing saying "Pen Ward officially said there was and will never be any romance between Finn and Marceline." YOU ARE STUPID. This site is for FAN FICTION**

**Okay, enough capital letters**

**Maybe**

**Enjoy!**

_Billy? But...___"I think I need to go for a walk... I'll be back soon." Finn said. Marceline floated over, kissed him on the cheek, then began making her way upstairs. "Okay, be home soon. I'm going back to bed." She said sleepily. Finn was already half way out the door. He started a war path to the only place he had seen Billy since he cast the spell. Anything in Finn's way was trampled, and any obstacle was broken. Finn didn't know arrived at what should have been Flame Princess's house, but he did know he was pissed. "Billy!" He shouted. No answer. "Show yourself you dork!" "What? I was taking a nap." Billy appeared behind Finn, groggily rubbing his eyes. Finn made a move to punch him in the gut, but Billy grabbed his fist. "What the heck kid?" "You killed Jake!" Finn yelled at the tall blue ex-hero. Billy sighed, "I figured out a way that would finally make you decide between the girls, but I may have... miscalculated..." Billy looked away while admitting his mistake. Finn got even more mad. "Miscalculated? Miscalculated! Jake is DEAD because of you!" Finn yelled. "You think I don't know that!" Billy turned around in a fury, "I messed up and that memory haunts me every night! His puppies are being raised by a crazy grief stricken rainicorn and it's all my fault!" Finn actually had a little pity for the old adventurer. Billy calmed down and went back to explaining what happened to Jake. "It was supposed to be a simple spell that would amplify your love for the girl you already loved most, but you were too conflicted so it turned your relationships into three different worlds. One without Flame Princess or Queen Marceline, one without Princess Bubblegum or Queen Marceline, and one without Flame Princess or Princess Bubblegum. You disappeared and what seemed instantaneous was actually two years back in the original Ooo. Jake figured out what I did and died trying to get you back." He said shamefully. Finn hated Billy for everything he had done, but knew it was tearing him up inside. Finn didn't forgive Billy, but he did understand him. "Finn... He loved you. I just... thought you should know..." Billy said before disappearing back to wherever it is that he goes. "I have to make a choice... For Jake!" Finn yelled toward the ocean. He looked over it, from the cliff. It was near sundown and he should probably be getting back to Marceline, but Finn decided to just dangle his feet over the edge of the cliff and watch the sunset. _Jake died. My only family is gone... _A single tear dropped into the salty waters below. It didn't make a splash or any sort of difference in the ocean, but it had power behind it. Finn stood up and began making his way back to Marceline. He entered their cave home wondering if she was awake yet. "Marceline? Yo you up yet?" "Finn..." He heard her say with a sniffle. Finn dashed up to their bedroom. She was in the bathroom looking in the mirror. "Whats wrong?" He asked, worried. "This..." Marceline said as she held up a little white stick that had two blue lines crossed in a little circle on one end. "Finn... I'm pregnant."

**So...**

**Fun times ahead am I right?**

**Finn babies... Finn babies everywhere...**

**Just because she is pregnant DOES NOT MEAN Marceline will be the one Finn ends up with**

**Guys skip out all the time**

**Vote ON THE POLL**

**Review**

**Follow if you wana find out what happens**

**Favorite if you like the story that much**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo**

**Like I said at the end of the last chapter, just because I made Marceline pregnant DOES NOT mean I chose her**

**It could still be FP or PB**

**Its really close and the lead is up by only 2 votes so KEEP VOTING!**

**You're doing better**

**Also I harassed a few people into voting so... yeah...**

**Here you go**

"Finn... I'm pregnant." Marceline said with tears in her eyes. Finn walked over and gave the undead eventual mother of his babies a hug, unable to think of anything else. Except for smile. It had two sides though. One was afraid, Finn didn't know how to raise kids, he was too young for that mess! But another side was overjoyed, there were going to be humans in Ooo, Marceline was going to be a mother, Finn was going to have children! "Marceline? Asked the hero. "Yeah?" Answered the vampire. "I'm happy." Said the Father with a smile. It was returned. "Me too." stated the Mother. And the hug got warmer.

**Don't worry, that's not all**

**Just wanted to post that separately from the next part**


	11. Chapter 11

**See?**

**Told ya'**

**Enjoy**

And the hug got a little sticky. The person Finn was hugging had become the tall bedraggled Princess Bubblegum. It was late morning in the Candy Kingdom and the royal couple was looking over the various inhabitants from their balcony. "My king?" Princess Bubblegum asked. "Yeah?" Finn answered. "Lets have some fun." She responded back with a smile. Finn couldn't believe how much PB was breaking out of her usual science and business shell, but he liked it. Finn tossed the queen of the Candy Kingdom over his shoulder and began climbing up the castle, taking bites out for hand-holds. They reached the tier with the chocolate waterfalls and PB got a worried look on her face. "Finn! You wouldn't!" She exclaimed as they neared the chocolatey goodness. "Not without you going first." Finn said as he tossed PB down a chocofall and dove in right after her. He could hear PB's, which soon turned to laughter as she got into cannonball position and splashed into the pool at the bottom. Finn hit the chocolate not soon after. PB came over, drenched in chocolate, and laughed as she splashed some water in his face. "That's for being a butt." She said, giggling. Finn splashed her right back, and soon the residents of the Candy Kingdom were crowded around the pool, watching their royalty have a splash fight in the middle of a chocolate waterfall. It was pretty awesome. Eventually, others joined in the fake fight, and soon enough all the common folk and their two leaders were splashing around in the chocolate. Until the other PB came. Peppermint Butler came with a platoon of banana guards who began shooing the people out of the chocolate. He. Looked. Pissed. Finn and PB sneaked away while the guards were distracted and went to the garden. They took turns spraying each other down with a hose then ran upstairs to change before Peppermint Butler found them. Unfortunately he was waiting right at the top of the steps. "Nice try, but it's time to grow up and get back to running the kingdom, not playing with it." Peppermint said as he marched Finn and PB into their room and got some staff to dress them. After Finn knocked out the second one, they got the message he wanted to dress himself. He donned a pair fancy jeans (he found them buried in the bowels of the closet) and a white undershirt. "King Finn, please, you're barely dressed!" Peppermint Butler complained as Finn tried to leave. "Well, then maybe we should get some t-shirts in this place! I need boy clothes, not old people stuff." He responded back, and heard a giggle from PB in the background.

But it changed a bit, and got slightly cuter. A smiling Flame Princess was giggling to herself as Finn tried to get his hat back from BMO, who had perched itself on top of the cupboards. Finn had constructed a make-shift latter out of some household items, a step stool, a toaster, the table, microwave, etc. But was still just out of reach of his prized hat. FP was sitting on the couch in a red t-shirt and black jeans laughing at Finn's precarious position. Finn decided to lunge at the game console, which proved to be a mistake since the latter and Finn came tumbling down when BMO jumped down from the cupboards to avoid Finn. BMO ran over to FP and slipped the hat on her, then ran into another room. Finn rose from his pile of household junk and went over to FP, hand out, asking for his hat. She nodded and said "Nope, you have to earn it." Finn let out an exhausted sigh. "How?" He asked. "Like this." FP pulled Finn down to the couch and kissed him.

**There you go, chapter 11**

**A nice little thing to cheer up your Monday**

**And the only thing you need to do in return is REVIEW and VOTE ON THE POLL**

**Or follow**

**Favorite would be nice too**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello awesome people**

**You may be asking yourselves "Huh, why is he saying we're awesome?"**

**Well it's cuz you BEAT MY RECORD for views the other day! Congratulations!**

***theoretical internet fist-bump***

**You're welcome**

**Now, Enjoy**

Finn eagerly kissed back. He was getting his hat back _and _making out with Flame Princess, seems like a pretty good deal. Flame Princess's fire started growing and burning brighter, but not actually burning anything. The fire engulfed Finn and Flame Princess until they were tonguing in an inferno. It was just Finn and FP surrounded by fire, with no sign of the tree house. Finn pulled away for a second and just looked into the eyes of the fire that engulfed him. Flame Princess's eyes were black as coals, but had a depth that would appear daunting to most people, as if you could dive right in. They continued their make out session for a while, but then FP started feeling Finn up and he got uncomfortable. FP laughed at his shyness for a little while, but realized how embarrassed Finn was and left him alone. They ate dinner, then went to bed. Finn couldn't get a picture out of his mind though. When he closed his eyes, he just remembered staring into Flame Princess's black eyes, and her irresistible beauty. But sleep took hold of the human, and he was soon drooling on his pillow in an awkward yet comfortable sleeping position that people usually wouldn't see since he used to sleep in a sleeping bag.

That image of FP started Finn's dream. A burning smile on her lips, and a slightly redder heat laid on her cheeks. And the depth of Flame Princess's eyes. Finn dove into the black abyss that were here eyes. He was falling through the darkness, towards a light at the bottom. Flame Princess was waiting for him, smiling, arms open. But Finn just fell through her arms. He just kept falling, without end. He passed images of old versions of him and Princess Bubblegum sitting on the throne, hand in hand. He passed Marceline with a huge belly, ripe with a child, and another of her and Finn sitting watching a small silhouetted figure running toward a sunset. And an image of Jake. Jake was waiting for Finn, he had his hands out ready to catch the young hero, and he did. Finn quickly embraced his adoptive brother and let loose a tear of joy. "Jake... I miss you so much!" Finn said, not letting go of the yellow dog. "I know, but you have to do something for me brother. You have to pick the right girl, you have to live happily, for me." Jake said as he squeezed Finn. "Of course! I will Jake, for you!" Finn responded. "Thank you, but I have to go." Jake let go of Finn and pushed him away. "I love you, brother!" Jake said, then turned and went with another dog. The dog had a brown fedora and took Jake under his arm as they walked away. _Dad..._ Finn continued his free fall. He heard the wind now, and closed his eyes. Finn knew the end was coming, but didn't flip out, everything was okay. And he woke up.

Finn didn't wake with a start, he was calm. All was right. Finn flipped over and put his arm around the sleeping Flame Princess. _Cool._ Finn thought with a smile.

**Yeah, I'm a straight guy and I can write cute stuff like that**

**Stereotypes can suck it**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Review**

**Vote on the poll**

**Read some of my other stuff, find something you like**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here you go**

**That is all**

**Except for that**

**And that**

**I don't own "Higher Love" by Three Legged Fox**

**Though I really wish I did**

**Enjoy**

Finn was warm and comfortable next to his fiery girlfriend. But was soon awaken by a sudden change of heat. He now had Marceline in his arms. She was thin, but somehow more comfortable than FP. Marceline's long midnight hair was in Finn's face, but he didn't mind, it smelled sweet. Marceline always smelled like fresh strawberries. Everywhere, everything, all the time. _But it is nice. _Finn thought as he did a creeper inhale of Marceline's hair. "Glob, you are such a weirdo." Finn couldn't even think of hiding his blush as Marceline flipped over to face him. She was smiling and Finn was dying of embarrassment, the usual snafu. "It's okay, you big baby." Marceline said with a smirk.

A pink smirk. One that could only be made by Bubblegum lips. Princess Bubblegum was standing across from Finn in a large circular room that had a round table in the middle. It was a map of Ooo, complete with miniatures of all the kingdoms and army pieces. A large red area that Finn guessed must be the Fire Kingdom had quite a few army pieces. "If these peace talks don't work, we're done my King." Said Candy Colonel, who was to the left of Finn. "Oh, don't worry Colonel, I have a plan." Said Bubblegum, a dangerous look on her face. "And Finn-

Get dress already! We've got a concert in an hour!" Said Marceline from her closet. She was throwing clothes everywhere trying to find something to wear. "Ugh... Wait... Yes!" Marceline held a pair of red skinny jeans in the air like a trophy, then went into the bathroom to change. Finn was laying in their bed, hands behind his head, chillaxing. A second later, Marceline floated out wearing a large leather jacket, a loose black and gold horizontally striped shirt, and a pair of white skinny jeans with her trademark red boots. Finn gave the traditional whistle for when guys see hot women. Marceline giggled. "Now hurry up and get dressed before I have to drag you there in your underwear and that hat." Marceline said as she floated downstairs. Finn hopped out of bed and made his way over to the closet. He gathered up a pair of baggy black jeans, a white t-shirt with a red fleur-de-lis in the center, and a form fitting half sleeve black and white thick striped hoodie. He back flipped downstairs where Marceline caught him and set him on the couch. "Oh yeah... there a new song I want to try out." She said nervously. "Well lets hear it!" Finn said excitedly, he always loved Marceline's songs. She smiled and sat down at Finn's keyboard that he used to make beats. She flipped it over to regular piano and started singing. By the time she was finished, both Finn and Marceline had tears in their eyes. "That was... shmowzow..." Finn said in awe of the beauty that was Marceline's latest song. She turned around with a smile. "Glad you liked it, because we'll be singing it tonight. Together." "I cant wait." Finn replied.

"I've never seen you so excited about peace talks before." Said Princess Bubblegum. _Aw man... _Finn thought. "Well, what's not to be excited about? We're going to the uh..." Finn was trying to remember where they were going, and saw flames in the distance, "Fire Kingdom! Yeah... Fun place... That Fire Kingdom... Yeah..." Finn finished his horrible improvisation of a sentence. PB gave Finn a strange look, but shrugged it off. Soon they were at the front door of the Fire Palace, and Flame King was standing outside looking very unhappy. "What is your business here you delicious freaks!" He yelled toward the candy people. "We're here to negotiate peace, great Flame King." Princess Bubblegum responded. "Peace? Why would I make peace with a bunch of wussy candies when I have all the power a king could ever want and more! I could easily squash any one of you." Flame King stated. "How about me?" Finn spoke up. "A human? Even better! Flame knights! Kill the flesh bag." Flame King ordered, and ten fiery knights filed out of the palace with spears, ready to attack Finn. He stepped down from his horse and got ready for the most devastating attack anyone in the Fire Kingdom had ever seen. Finn spit at them. He spit, and spit, and spit. He was hawking globs and shooting mouth water everywhere. There was so much spit a water park could have been set up in Finn's mouth. And when Finn was finally dry, the knights were no more. "So... Peace talks... Lets get on that right away shall we? I don't know why you didn't come sooner..." Flame King trailed off as he uneasily led Finn and Princess Bubblegum into the Fire Palace.

And the screams of thousands filled Finn's ears as he and Marceline walked up on stage. The crowd was silhouetted against the moon behind the hill the seats and steps were built into. Finn took his spot on the right, behind the keyboard in a spotlight. Marceline walked over to the stand on the left that held her ax bass and a microphone. "Here's a song I wrote about a fisherman..." She started. Finn and Marceline jammed for hours, and the fans couldn't get enough. Mosh pits started for the hard songs, and mini torches were in the air for the slow songs, all the creatures in attendance were dancing the entire night, they reached up when Marceline flew over, and sang along with every song they knew. "Alright, now here's something new for you all." Marceline said. She sat down on the bench next to Finn and they started their song.

"What if our lives had never crossed?  
What if our worlds came between us?  
Imagine the love that would have been lost  
If fate had not seen us.

Do you believe, that ultimately  
Higher Love will find us wherever?  
That you and me, can together be  
Higher Love forever.

Higher Looooo-oove

Higher Looooo-oove

Ours is a special situation  
One that left us no other option  
We're solid down to the foundation  
Never let anything stop us

Oh I believe, that ultimately  
Higher Love that brought us together.  
That you and me, can together be  
Higher Love forever.

Higher Looooo-oove

Higher Looooo-oove

Now that our lives, they have crossed  
Feels like the world is against us  
Through the troubled times I trust  
That fate will guide us.

Oh I believe, that ultimately  
Higher Love that brought us together.  
That you and me, can together be  
Higher Love forever.

Yes, Higher Love

Higher Looooo-oove

Higher Looooo-oove

Higher Looooo-oove

Higher Looooo-oove

Higher Looooo-oove"

They ended softly, and with a kiss. Finn could hear the crickets chirping and the sounds of night as every member of the audience was speechless. Cue stereotypical slow clap, and soon the entire audience was standing and clapping. Marceline and Finn walked to the edge of the stage hand in hand and took a bow then flew off. Marceline had her bass strung around her and was holding Finn as she flew home. The went in and Marceline climbed right up and into bed. "Great show Finny-boy now f-

orget peace! Guards! Seize them!" Flame King yelled while pointing at Finn and Princess Bubblegum. And fifty fire knights rushed out and put them in stone handcuffs.

**Yup, big surprise, Flame King is evil**

**The guy said it himself so don't argue that he's not**

**So, what did you think of the concert? Flame King being all evil? Finn's outfit choice? Anything?**

**Leave a review**

**Follow if you want to read how Finn and PB will be decapitated- I mean... Given candy... yeah...**

**Just kidding, they wont die**

**Favorite**

**Check out the new community Heart of Adventure**

**And remember the greatness that was Kurt Cobain**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, here's the announcements part**

**You people need to VOTE, one of the most requested by guest reviews isn't doing so good (and I approve all non-stupid guest reviews)**

**I still really enjoy your reviews**

**PM me if you want to ask anything or get your frustrations out about my story**

**I'll pm you if you follow/fav anything of mine**

**Other than that...**

**Enjoy!**

Finn and Princess Bubblegum were harshly escorted down to the dungeons. It was a large underground area made of volcanic rock that held many prisoners, and now apparently royalty. The guards stopped in front of one cell and literal threw Finn and PB inside, closed the door, and walked away. Finn got the feeling the cell was made for one person since there was one bed to the left, a sink with lava in it in the center, and a small bucket in the corner. "Well, this is unfortunate."

"No kidding, Marceline." Finn said. They were standing under a large old tree, and the sun was shining bright. And would continue to shine for the rest of the day, a whole twenty four hours. This was Ooo's famous Sun Day, or in some circles, No Marceline Day. She and Finn had forgotten when they were out getting more baby stuff and were currently stuck under the tree until the sun was low enough for Marceline to use her umbrella. It was nice though, they could chill at the tree all day and Marceline brought her bass so they probably wont get too bored. Finn sat down, leaning against the tree, and Marceline snuggled right up next to the young human. He could feel a very slight bump, Marceline's belly. Normally you wouldn't be able to tell this early, but considering Marceline had a waistline of two, it was going to be hard to hide. Finn smiled though, there was life in his undead girlfriend after all. "I can feel your bump." Finn said. Marceline gave Finn a playful slap, "You calling me fat, Finny boy?" She said with a smile. Finn blushed. "No! I didn't mean it like that! I-" Finn started explaining, "It's Okay! Jeez... Just come here." Marceline pulled Finn down by the collar of his shirt to kiss her. He became enveloped by Marceline's long legs and arms and they were soon rolling around under the tree, Marceline floated in the air so they wouldn't crush each other though.

Then Finn fell. "I told you. You shouldn't climb trees in the rain." Flame Princess was standing over Finn with a disapproving look on her face as she scolded Finn. Behind her it was raining sheets and the sky was gray, but they were still at the same tree he and Marcy were just making out at. So apparently he was stuck hiding under a tree with Flame Princess till the rain let up._ Why cant I just go get an umbrella though? _"FP, are you sure I cant just go get an umbrella?" Finn asked. "Yeah! What if something happens? What if I lit this tree on fire by accident? What if you get struck by lightning? Glob, you cant just _leave_ me." FP started getting paranoid. "Look, you can see the top of the tree house from here! I'll be back real quick," Finn took FP's hands in his own, "I promise." He said with a smile. FP looked worried, but smiled back. "Fine, but if anything happens you're buns are gonna get cooked!" FP yelled at Finn as he ran towards their home. Finn slowed down a bit when he neared the front door, enjoying the cold rain against his face. Then he heard something horrible. There was a large boom, a flash of light, and the creaking of a tree falling in the distance. Finn looked back to see the tree FP had been standing under crash to the ground. Finn didn't know when he started running, but he got to the front door, threw it open, grabbed an umbrella, and sprinted back to his flaming girlfriend. FP was a pale purple and pink color as she lay pinned under the massive tree. Finn popped open the umbrella and set it over her as he worked at moving the humongous tree trunk, to no avail. Finn pulled out his demon blood sword and chopped at the tree until flame princess could be freed. Her legs rematerialized, apparently fire elementals never lose limbs, they just turn into pure fire (cheap right?). Finn put the extinguished FP on his shoulder and ran back to the house. He tossed her on the couch and got all the heating items he could around her to dry FP off. He grabbed a blow dryer, microwave, NEPTR, he even started a grease fire, but the princess wouldn't wake up.

**Return of the cliffhanger**

**Sorry this took so long, I was busy writing "Anything But Fine" with BoredUnicorn**

**If I'm not working on that, it will be this**

**The story is published under BoredUnicorn's stories so check her out**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**REVIEW**

**VOTE**

**VOTE**

**VOTE**

**Seriously, its been very close with the poll for the last few chapters because it HAS BARELY CHANGED**

**feel free to pm me about your hate mail or concerns over my general sanity!**

**Check out Ooo Review**

**Check out that other community this story is in**

**And eat bacon pancakes**

**I'm outy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, now that I got some emotional trauma out of the way (i.e Marshall's Girl)**

**Here's some more heavy romance**

**This is kinda funny, since I HATE chic flicks**

**Anyway,**

**Enjoy!**

No, Flame Princess wasn't dead. But she certainly wasn't fully alive. A slight redness returned and her hair had risen slightly, but she wasn't awake. Finn was though. He had pulled up a chair behind the wall of heated objects he set up for FP and watched for any signs that she was waking up. He hadn't moved from his spot in two days, but BMO finally made Finn take a shower and get some sleep. Finn crawled onto the couch with FP and held her tight in his arms, hoping that he would wake up to see her smiling back at him.

But the smile belonged to a different fire elemental. He didn't know it's name, only that it was a guard. He watched Finn through the sliding window on the door of his cell, sickly smiling. "Hey!" Finn yelled with a start. He jumped up and began banging on the door. "Let us out!" He yelled through the little window. The guard had stepped back, but was still smiling. "Alright," He motioned for some other guards to come over, "Let's start with the squishy one." He said. The thick door flew open and several guards rushed in and restrained Finn. They pinned him to the wall as the smiling one entered and threw Princess Bubblegum over his shoulder. "What the..." PB said as she woke up. "Finn! What's happening? Finn! Finn!" Princess Bubblegum yelled as the guard took her away. The others filed out behind him and closed the door. Finn slouched against the wall, full of failure. _I couldn't protect her either..._ Finn sat and wallowed in his self pity until he couldn't contain it any more. He stood up, turned to the barred window at the top back of his cell, and grabbed on. With all his might he pulled. The rock bars didn't budge. He put the bed up against the wall and pulled from on top of that. They didn't budge. He placed his feet up against the wall and pushed. He heard a loud crack. Finn was fueled by the sudden give, and pushed harder. "Let." He pushed. "Her." He felt the bars cracking. "Go!" And Finn fell back. Not only had Finn broken the bars, but he pulled some of the rock out that was attached to them. There was now a gaping hole in the top of the cell, and Finn climbed out. But not before he heard her scream.

Finn fell out onto the floor of a large red room. Not a Flame Kingdom room, a nightosphere one. Finn got up and looked behind him as Marceline came through the portal too. "So, you nervous? I really have no idea how my dad will react when we tell him." Marceline asked with a nervous smile. _The pregnancy, _Finn remembered. He took Marceline's hand and began looking for Hunson. "Hunson! Mr. Abadeer!" Finn yelled, searching for the future grandparent. They found him looking out a window at the horrifying chaos that is the nightosphere. "Dad?" Marceline said as she approached, then hugged, her father. "Marceline? Hey, what are you doing here?" Hunson asked as he hugged back. "Me and Finn have something to tell you." Marceline responded as she backed up to Finn. She grabbed his hand, both of theirs were perspiring quite profusely. Finn took a step forward, and Hunson gave him a very curious look. "Mr. Abadeer-" "Hunson." Hunson interrupted. "Hunson, you're going to be a grandfather." Finn said. Hunson looked like he just got _his _soul sucked out. He stepped back and sat down. "Daddy-" Marceline started, but Hunson held up a finger which signaled for him to need a minute. He was zoned out for a second, but looked up and smiled at the future parents. "Wonderful. Marceline, Finn, come here." Hunson said as he stood up with his arms open for a hug. Finn felt weird being a part of it, especially considering it felt like he was hugging two icicles, but the family embrace was soon ended. Hunson put his hands on Finn and Marceline's shoulders, "I'm proud of you. Both of you." He smiled warmly and walked them back to the portal. "Well, thank you for telling me. Come visit again soon, please. And Finn," Hunson looked him in the eyes. Hunson held out his hand, which Finn firmly shook. Hunson smiled again. "Alright, get outta here you crazy kids." Hunson said as Finn and Marceline went through the portal.

And into the tree house. Finn didn't see Flame Princess on the couch, but the wall of heat was still set up. He ran upstairs and saw BMO tucking her into bed. "Oh thank Glob..." Finn said, relieved. "NEPTR and me got tired, and it wasn't that warm, so we tucked her in up here." BMO stated. "Hello master." NEPTR acknowledged Finn. "Hey guys, thanks." Finn walked over next to BMO and watched Flame Princess sleep. Her breathes were slow and shallow, her hair only raised a few inches off her head, and her skin was a slightly warmer shade of pink. "Please come back..." Finn said near silently, but BMO picked it up. "Don't worry Finn, everything always works out." The little console consoled, then hopped off the bed and left the room with NEPTR. Finn climbed in bed with FP. "I hope so."

"Me too."

**Who was the mystery voice?**

**What will happen to Flame Princess?**

**What about PB?**

**Marceline's pregnancy?**

**You could **

**FOLLOW**

**though**

**or **

**FAVORITE**

**But you have to**

**REVIEW**

**and**

**VOTE**

**VOTE**

**VOTE**

**VOTE**

**VOTE**

**It's very close in the poll!**

**Alright, check out my other stuff I'll be working on in the meantime (gotta stay busy)**

"**Love is Death and Burns"**

"**Marshall's Girl"**

"**Anything But Fine" is under BoredUnicorn but we are both working on it**

**Wolfy out**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm baaaa-aaaaack :)**

**Ready for me to mess with your emotions and completely change your stance on the 3 finnships?**

**Of course you are**

**That's why you read this**

**WARNING: the style of how I've written this before is changing, I'm finally separating talking with different paragraphs**

**Enjoy**

"Me too." Said Hunson through the harsh static of a phone call from the nightosphere. "Ah who am I kidding? My Marceline is a tough girl, she'll be fine." Hunson finished with a laugh.

"Yeah, but-" Finn started

"While we're on the topic of my daughter, when will you be popping the ole question?" Hunson interrupted.

"What question? Do I have to quiz her? Because I'm still not entirely sure on whether babies come from a stork or vampires." Finn explained.

"You know, tie the knot? Get hitched? Hooked? Spliced? Jump the broom? Get your other half? Your ball and chain?" Hunson kept asking as Finn remained silent.

"I already have a ball and chain, actually it was Jake's but..." Finn thought back to the ball and chain Jake took from a troll prison as Hunson laughed.

A sudden hissing came from the phone, Finn looked at it and a strange black smoke was coming from the top part.

"What the-" Finn dropped the phone as more smoke suddenly burst out.

Hunson materialized over the phone and looked Finn coldly in the eyes.

"I want you to marry her, Finn." Hunson ordered the young hero.

Finn's jaw dropped to the floor of he and Marceline's house.

"Marry... Me? And Marceline? L-like forever?" Finn had finally picked up the rest of his mouth and barely stammered that out.

Hunson approached him.

"Yes, and If you don't..." Hunson pulled out a strawberry and crushed it, "Well, lets just say that baby wont be having much of a dad." Hunson dissipated into a cloud of smoke and went back through the phone.

Finn was genuinely afraid, he'd seen what Hunson could do first hand. He crouched down to pick up the phone.

And lunged at the Flame Guardian blocking the doors to the fire palace. Finn had his sword drawn and quickly stabbed it in the neck, between where his breastplate and helmet met. The second Guardian drawing his short hand-ax and protecting himself with a shield. Finn tried drawing him in with a few quick hacks at the rock shield, but only when the Guardian made a move did he finally open up. The Guardian did a swift chop but Finn slid to his left while bringing the sword up. Both pieces of the guard collapsed.

"Where's Prin- Queen Bubblegum!" Finn yelled as he ran into the great hall.

Flame King only laughed on his throne as Finn boldly stood in the center of his palace.

"Your 'queen' is right up there," Flame King pointed to the lamp hanging above him, "And it'll take a little more than a serenade and some slobber to get what you want this time. Knights!" Flame King called out and twenty fire knights in full armor ran out to meet the king of the candy folk. Finn only smiled.

"Starchy, now!" He called out.

"Starchys shootin' some flame knights in their faces." The cute old chocolate stated, as he and three hundred other candies ran in and joined the strange battle with water guns, water balloons, and flame shields galore.

Flame King stood and walked into the carnage, water only sizzling off him.

"Human, you have gone far enough." Flame King looked down on Finn with a tone so deep he felt the ground quiver.

"Just give me back Bubblegum!" Finn made his battle cry, and leaped at the Flame King.

The human was swatted away by the giant blaze, but quickly got back up. He darted toward the Flame King's legs, and climbed up his arm when he tried to brush him off. Finn stood on the edge of Flame King's armor, looking down into the sentient fire he saw the crystal in the center that gave him life. Finn plunged his sword into the scalding depths of the fiery monarch.

"My sword is about two inches away from your 'heart', let Bubblegum go, and I wont go any further." Finn threatened.

"You don't have the guts." Flame King said with a laugh.

Finn scratched his sword against the crystal, Flame King fell onto his knees in pain.

"Sorry, what was that?" Finn said rhetorically.

Just like the Flame King, the battle was near over. A select few flame knights were crawling on the floor, steam rising from their wounds, cases of armor were steaming, candies were laying melted, but Finn's people had won.

"You're over Flame King, let her down." Finn put the very tip of his sword on Flame King's crystal.

"Alright, go get her." Flame King said with a pained look.

A flambit lowered the lamp and Finn ran to see Princess Bubblegum. She was laying in the bottom portion, curled up in a ball, her clothes singed. Finn went to his knees to pick her up.

And in his hand he held a small velvet box with a ring. He looked up at a stunned Marceline. It was night and they were under a large weeping willow tree, the long strands flowing with the breeze. He could plainly see Marceline's belly through her flannel shirt.

"Marceline, will you marry me?" Finn asked.

**So**

**Things are happening**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**STORY PROGRESS:**

"**Love is Death and Burns" in progress**

"**Hunson's True Evils" in progress**

"**Marshall's Girl" paused**

"**Anything But Fine" me and BoredUnicorn are still working on this**

**PM me if you have any questions, comments you don't want to publish, or need help with your story**

**check out the Ooo Review**


	17. Chapter 17

**I decided to play the part of the devious but good author and treat you to part 2 of my return**

**You hear that popping sound?**

**That was your head exploding**

**FINN'S MATE HASN'T BEEN CHOSEN YET**

**You're welcome**

**Enjoy**

"No." Marceline answered.

Finn felt like he had been stabbed in the heart.

"W-what?" He asked, in complete shock.

"I don't want to get married Finn." Marceline answered nonchalantly.

Finn shut the box with the ring and stood up.

"Wh- I- But I thought-" Finn tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"Look, I've learned from my dad, marriage isn't a good thing. Why do you think he never remarried?" Marcy interrupted Finn.

"Because he loved your mom, Marceline. They may have fought all through out it, but they loved each other when it was over. Hunson loved your mom, loves you, and will love our child." Finn was furious.

"You don't know my dad, Finn. And clearly you don't know me if you think this was a good idea." Marceline gestured towards the ring.

"I didn't think it was, Hunson did!" Finn yelled, then walked away.

Marceline was left floating by the tree as Finn walked to the only place he could get some peace.

Finn looked down at the waves crashing on the cliff in the moonlight, his head filled with thoughts of his girls. _Is PB okay? Is Flame Princess? Marceline... _All of this clouded his mind. Finn pulled out the box with the ring in it and opened it up. It was a red gold metal band with a white diamond shaped into a very small flower in the center that magically bloomed in the sun and shut at night. Finn threw the ring into the water below.

"Finn?"

"Flame Princess? You're up! Oh my Glob, I am so sorry, I will never leave you again. I am so sorry, I am so sorry, I am so sorry..." Finn trailed off as he rose and hugged his fiery girlfriend.

"Finn, it's okay. I'm okay." She said with a smile as they continued to hug.

It was around noon, sunny, warm, one of the girls Finn loved had just refused his proposal, and he couldn't be happier just to see a change.

Finn quickly kissed Flame Princess. It felt so good to finally get away from all the violence and extreme drama. Even if it was only a momentary escape from his problems, Finn felt anew. Finn couldn't break the kiss yet, so he deepened it. As did Flame Princess. Soon they were laying in the grass outside FP's home, making out.

Flame Princess was on top of Finn, gladly receiving his love. Finn held her head in his hand as they kissed, lightly stroking her cheek with his callused thumb. Finn broke the slobbery display of affection and kissed FP's chin, then down the left side of her neck, along her collarbone, up the right of her neck, and finished with a kiss just behind her ear. Flame Princess immediately grabbed his head and brought Finn back down to her lips.

"I missed you." She said while they were transitioning between tongue and open mouth.

"I always miss you." Finn responded when he did another trail down FP's neck.

She brought his head back up.

"I love you, Finn." She said with the smile that Finn enjoyed so much.

"I love you too." He responded, and their session continued.

The sun had started going down, so Finn and Flame Princess walked home.

"Flame Princess! You are awake!" BMO exclaimed as Finn and FP entered the tree house.

"You didn't know?" Finn asked the little console.

"No! I went up to check on her a while ago, and she was gone. I have been searching all over for her." BMO explained.

"Sorry little guy, but I had to go see Finn as soon as I woke up." Flame Princess apologized and patted the top of BMO's 'head'.

Finn hugged her from behind.

"Thanks by the way." He said with a smile.

"For what?" Flame Princess wondered.

"I just, really needed that." Finn answered.

"Remind me to pass out more often." FP said with a giggle.

"Cheeseball." Finn replied.

Finn and Flame Princess, awkwardly cute.

The night went by with little more excitement, Finn and Flame Princess watched a movie then headed up to bed while BMO charged.

Finn stood by the bed as Flame Princess got in.

And was watching over Princess Bubblegum in their royal bedroom. She had several burned spots all along her body and looked gooey.

"Doctor Princess, will she be okay?" Finn asked as the young, deceivingly-named doctor looked over PB.

"She will recover, but-"

"Finn... kingdom... candy people..." Princess Bubblegum tried to speak, but most of it came out gargled and quiet.

"Bubblegum! I'm here, everyone is safe, you're okay." Finn said, taking her hand.

"Kingdom..." PB tried to get her point across.

"The Candy Kingdom is fine. I have it all under control while you get better." Finn assured his queen.

"Glob..." Princess Bubblegum was able to respond before passing out.

**FINN'S MATE STILL HASN'T BEEN CHOSEN**

**It could still be any one of them**

**Well, maybe not PB**

**But whatever**

**Vote on the poll for who you want**

**It's very close**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite (I'm not gonna say 'if you think it deserves it'. This story is awesome, and it does.)**

**Yes, I am self-confident**

**Check out my other stuff**

**Goodnight**


End file.
